fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Seoka
Overveiw Seoka is a powerful being in the Unnatrual Universe. Once worshipped as a god in Southeast Asia, Seoka is the living embodyment of the storm. He lives in an aincient temple once dedicated to him, deep in the forests of Laos. He has given up on ever being worshipped again, but has a sentimental habit of ravaging the Southeast Asian coast with a hurricane if he dosen't get enough sacrifice. This rarely happens, as a select few people in high places who know of his existance regularly give him the sacrifices of prime meat and sweet fruit he desires, for their own good. He is ranked as a tier A supernatrual threat by the BSC (Board for Supernatural Control) Appearance and Personality Seoka, in his human form, appears as an Asian man, about 6 feet tall, with pure white hair and deep blue eyes. As a storm, he is simply a large storm, exept that lightning is constantly lighting up two spots of the storm cloud, giving the impression of eyes. He likes to hold on to the persona he had built up for himself when he was trying to be a god, and that makes him very proud, haughty, and quick to anger, although he is really a kind and mild person. Stats Tier: 10-B + normally, Unknown as the incarnation of the Storm. In that form, he is simply a storm with the ability to direct it's power, that is, it can aim it's wind, rain, hail, and lightning, and by these means he can even cause tsunamis and earthquakes. The Storm can expand as far as he likes, and can eventually reach Planetary range. Name: Seoka, The Storm God, The Storm, The Great and Mighty Seoka Gender: Male Age: Has existed since The Event, so somewhere between 450 and 5000 years ago. Origin: Unnatrual Classification: Storm God Attack Potency: Athletic Human in normal form, Unknown in Storm form. Speed: Athletic Human in normal form, up to about 250 MPH as the incarnation of the Storm Lifting Strength: Athletic Human in normal form, irrelevant at max Striking Strength: Athletic Human in normal form, unknown at max. Strikes with all the might of the Storm, chucking large objects through the air with wind, striking with lightning, and dropping hail on his opponents. Durability: Unknown in both forms. If he is wounded in his human form, he turns into his Storm form. Anything capable of destroying a storm can harm him. Stamina: Irrelevant Range: Planetary Standard Equipment: NA Intelligence: Above Average, possibly Genius Level. Able to be aware of everything occuring underneath him at once as the incarnation of the Storm Weaknesses: Dosen't have much striking power, weak to anything that could damage a storm. Powers and Abilities: Storm Enbodiment, elemental manipulation, transformation, superhuman durability, superhuman stamina, size manipulation. Notable Attacks and Techniques: Simply attacking with the Storm. He can shrink to a single water molecule, and hide that way. Category:Stevethebarbarian's Pages Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Immortals Category:Weather Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Unnatrual Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Demigods Category:Gods Category:Good Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Neutral Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Unknown Tier